Redcliffe Negotiations
by chaosfay
Summary: After recruiting the mages Ghanima finds herself having to fix the mess left behind. After the meeting with the nobles she, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric find themselves enjoying a meal in the tavern. It seems the locals have a few tavern songs regarding the sex life of the Wardens that saved them: Jasmine Amell and Alistair. Please read my Alistair and Jasmine stories for context.
1. Chapter 1

Ghanima had long since tired of the Hinterlands, but they had to return here for a diplomatic mission. It was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Alas, as Inquisitor, she had no real choice in the matter. It was times like these she was grateful for her training as the future Keeper. Diplomacy was one of her strong points.

It took nearly four hours of negotiating about making repairs for things she wasn't responsible for. Of course the blame was placed on her shoulders due to her recruiting the very mages that had caused this mess. Cassandra remained in the office with her going over various points. Though she was First she had little knowledge regarding human customs and religion, and Cassandra was highly respected among the humans. Solas and Varric were free to do as they pleased while she and Cassandra worked.

At last the meeting was over. All the details taken care of, everyone as satisfied as they could get all things considered, and Ghanima was unlikely to ever have to return here to deal with diplomatic messes between humans.

She and Cassandra left the office as quickly, and politely, as they could. Once out of earshot, "how tempted were you to just leap over the table and slap them?"

Cassandra chuckled, but more laughter was in her eyes. "I did a lot of praying while you did the talking."

"I kept imagining I set their hair on fire. It was about the only thing that kept me smiling after two hours of their foolishness." Ghanima, unlike Cassandra, managed to keep a straight face. "At least they're honest about their arguments. If they had been Orlesians I would have sent Josephine instead."

"Why didn't you send her hear in your stead in the first place?" Exiting Redcliffe castle their mounts were quickly brought over to them.

"Josephine felt it would be best that I take care of this. A sign of good favor and some other nonsense." Ghanima said as she was aided onto the back of her hart halla.

With one swift movement Cassandra was on her horse's back, and the two of them made their way to Redcliffe Village. "She was correct about it being a good idea. Just make it clear you're not dealing with Orlesians."

The made the rest of the short trip in silence, enjoying the cool night breeze blowing over the lake. As soon as the lights in the village were visible they picked up the pace. Finding the inn they dismounted and handed them over to the groom waiting for them at the stable.

Solas opened the inn door, surprising both Ghanima and Cassandra. "How is it you always manage to time it just right for this?" Ghanima smiled as she stepped through, the smell of the evening meal rich in the large eating area.

"Magic, vhenan," Solas chuckled, closing the door behind Cassandra. "How did the meeting go?"

"Well enough. I'm just happy it's over with." Ghanima followed Solas to the table he and Varric occupied. "How did the two of you spend the day?" She sat down beside Solas, leaving Cassandra with little choice but to sit next to Varric.

"Funny you should ask. I spent most of the day listening to the villagers talk about the Warden Alistair and Jasmine. They may as well be the village gods the way they're worshipped here. Did you know that huge griffon statue was made in their honor?" Varric was absolutely glowing, and visibly ignoring Cassandra next to him.

"He did quite a bit of writing today. The story he writes will likely be quite vivid. When the wardens returned with the ashes there was quite the storm over the castle. A few believe it was the magic from the ashes doing their work. Varric has a few other ideas." Solas chuckled, "according to the songs I've heard about those two, likely written by Leliana, it was the first night Alistair and Jasmine spent together."

Cassandra made her customary disgusted noise, "that's nonsense. How could something like that occur?"

"Two wardens making love? I'm certain that happens quite often." Ghanima spoke as innocently as possible, watching the blush wash over Cassandra's features.

"Other songs are about the talents Alistair has regarding bedroom business with Jasmine. Those two are more legendary in their lovemaking than they are saving the world from the Blight it seems." Varric was whole-heartedly enjoying watching the shock come over Cassandra's face. "Don't tell me you haven't heard the songs. They must be some of your favorites."

Cassandra covered her face in her hands, "you will never let me live that down, will you?"

"Absolutely not." Ghanima chimed in. Solas simply leaned watched, a knowing smile on his face.

"What will it be for you fine folk this evening?" The barmaid had finally arrived at their table, smiling. An audible sigh of relief could be heard from Cassandra.

"Do you serve mead here?" Ghanima asked. A nod from the barmaid brought a smile to the elf's face, "I would like a large cup of mead, and whatever it is I'm smelling from the kitchen."

"We have fish stew and druffalo roast tonight."

"I'll have druffalo roast. How about the rest of you?" Seeing all three nod. "Turns out we'll all the druffalo roast. Oh, and instead of just a cup of mead, bring a pitcher. I think we're going to need it."

With a simple nod the barmaid left, and returned moments later with the pitcher and four large cups. "Careful, this stuff goes straight to your head real quick-like." Then she was gone again.

"I take it the meeting was more difficult than you're letting on?" Solas asked, raising an eyebrow as Ghanima filled her cup.

"I think part of the problem they had was the fact I'm Dalish. Cassandra provided enough intimidation to keep them from dropping a few terms." Ghanima carefully sipped from her cup, not wanting to get drunk too quickly. "Plus her knowledge regarding human customs, traditions, and laws was absolutely necessary."

Cassandra filled her own cup, "wringing their necks was more than a little tempting. I'm unsure what frightened them more; the fact I'm a Seeker or Ghanima's perfect calm and smile. She spoke them as she would to a child."

"The benefit of her training, I believe." Solas filled his own and Varric's cups, "diplomacy was an imperative skill you had to learn. Or am I mistaken, Ghani?"

"You're correct, though I was trained to deal with fellow Dalish, my Clan, and on a much smaller scale." Sighing, "Cassandra and I have agreed Josephine will be sent to deal with all other meetings in regards to this sort of things again. Neither of us will be able to do this again without losing our minds."

Varric burst into laughter, taking a deep gulp of his drink, "I'm surprised you didn't kill anyone, Seeker."

"As am I, Varric."

Their food arrived then, four plates piled high with mashed potatoes, carrots, gravy, and slices of druffalo roast in bowls of dark bread. "I added extra potatoes. You look like you haven't eaten all day."

"Thank you." Ghanima handed her a silver, "for your trouble." The barmaid winked and walked away, an extra hop in her step as she pocketed the money. "Did the two of you reserve rooms for the night?"

"They only had two available, and considering we find you sleeping on the ramparts, in the garden, on top of the stables, and various other places outside…" Varric chuckled before digging into his meal.

"We'll be sleeping outside the village. The two of them will be enjoying a roof over their heads in separate rooms tonight." Solas smiled as Cassandra visibly relaxed. "It seems only fair we each sleep as we prefer after such a day as this."

The conversation ceased as they ate and drank, enjoying the music from the bard and chatter from the others in the room. Ghanima and Cassandra had clearly not eaten since breakfast that morning; they ate through their food swiftly, soon munching on the bread bowls. It took great effort not to laugh as the smaller woman managed to eat so much so quickly.

It was then the bard started singing about Jasmine and Alistair, very much a drinking song. Ghanima's mahogany skin soon darkened with her blushing, "Oh, my. That's a little more detailed than it ought to be."

"I do believe Varric mentioned his earlier." Solas did his best not to chuckle as Ghanima took a deep drink of the mead. "There are many such songs, though this is the most lively of them."

"You requested this music, didn't you, dwarf?" Cassandra all but growled, her own face red.

"Damn right, I did. The songs are better than any of those novels you enjoy so much." He polished off his drink and poured a second. Varric's ability to hold his liquor was nearly legendary back at Skyhold.

"I hate you," Cassandra mumbled before quickly drinking down her own mead. "This song is far too detailed. Does no one respect the Hero of Fereldan?"

"Rumor has it bards don't sing these songs when she or Alistair are present; especially if both of them are." Solas mentioned before sipping from his nearly empty cup.

Laughing, "I'd set fire to the bard if ever I heard a song like that about me, or at least threaten by freezing their fingers while they played." Her speech was slightly slurring now. Recognizing the signs of being drunk she quickly set her cup aside and worked on finishing eating her bread bowl. "Entirely unacceptable."

"If you do so now I'll protect you from any retaliation." Cassandra poured herself another cup, the blush never leaving her face.

"As wonderful as that offer is, the last thing I need are songs about me harming others due to the music being played." It was then the storm song began. Ghanima burst into laughter, "I believe this is your favorite, Cassandra."

"Oh, don't you start!" The woman glared across the table at her now, though the laughter in her eyes refused to obey the tone of her voice. "Besides, it can't be accurate."

"It's not unheard of for such events to occur if a mage loses control in the midst of extreme pleasure. There are plenty of stories, and warnings, I've heard from my Keeper regarding this. I'm fairly certain Circle mages are warned of this as well." Ghanima pointed out to Cassandra.

"This is true. I can't speak from experience on the matter, but I imagine it must be quite an amazing thing." Solas chimed in, eyes on Ghanima. She seemed not to notice.

"I think someone's getting ideas. I recommend making camp far away from Redcliffe village. We don't need another incident regarding Redcliffe. That meeting would be awkward, to say the very least." Varric looked far too amused when Ghanima went stiff, her face darker with blushing. Solas laughed fully then, and Varric's smile only grew.

"I'm done here. Where's the key to my room?" Cassandra looked at the two men, "now."

Varric handed her the key, and laughed again as she quickly walked away. "She needs to loosen up. As obsessed as she is with those romance serials I write you'd think she'd be enjoying the music."

"That might be the reason she's blushing so much. It's likely she'll be hearing this in her room. The crowd is rather enthusiastic about these songs." Solas spoke so matter-of-factly even Ghanima couldn't hide her laughter.

"I'd feel bad for her if it weren't so damned hilarious." Varric smiled. "So, was I right about you getting ideas?" He winked at Solas, resulting in Ghanima only covering her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Creators…" Ghanima covered her face with her hands, and tried appearing as small as possible.

Solas chuckled, amused by Ghanima's suffering. "For a Keeper you are rather shy about matters regarding intimacy."

"Oh? Do tell!" Varric made no effort to hide his interest.

"From what I have gathered about Keepers they're the primary educator of their clan in all matters. No topic is off-limits, and they are far from ignorant about sex. In fact, they're the ones that teach those coming of age about their bodies, how to go about certain activities." Solas leaned back in his seat, his smile never leaving his face.

Looking mildly confused, "So poor Ghani here knows all that stuff, and then some, but this is the poor woman's reaction to it?

Removing her hands from her face, she looks from one man to the other. "Just because I know and teach doesn't mean I'm so open about my own…experiences. That and hearing about the activities of others," she pointed at the very rambunctious crowd singing with the bard., "just feels wrong. Inappropriate. Such private things shouldn't be made public like this." Her voice quieted, barely audible over the singing.

"You mean to say you have experienced intimate things?" Varric sounded surprised, though heavily laced with sarcasm.

Narrowing her eyes at him, "I cannot teach what they do not know nor understand, however much I was discouraged not to partake in them." The alcohol has taken a solid hold on her now, loosing her tongue as well as her careful control over herself.

"How do you mean?" Solas appeared someone concerned, "were you not permitted to have sex?"

"In my clan the Keeper does not marry nor have children. As the First I am in the same position. The reasoning is we are the caretaker of the clan; to have children of our own would prevent us from devoting ourselves as the parent of the clan." Ghani's voice remained quiet, and the calm control had all but disappeared. "However much I want children it simply is not permitted. The likelihood of them possessing magic is far too high, and would result in putting the clan in danger." The humor from just moments ago was gone now. The quiet grief in Ghanima's eyes replacing the amusement.

Varric was visibly uncomfortable, not exactly knowing how to respond to this information. "I…I had no idea."

"Nor I." Solas made to pull Ghanima close, but she rose from her seat before he had the chance.

"I need some air…and quiet. Solas, do you have my things?" Though a little wobbly, Ghanima was well enough to walk on her own.

"They're in Varric's room. Shall I retrieve them and meet you outside?"

"Yes, thank you." Moving carefully, Ghanima left the tavern.

"I think that's a topic I won't bring up again. I've never seen her react like that to anything before." Varric polished off his meal before pushing away from the table.

Nodding, "That would be wise." Solas followed Varric to his room.

"You'd think Keepers would be encouraged to have children. From all the stuff I heard from Merrill back in Kirkwall the Dalish are losing their magic. There are fewer and fewer mages among them with each generation." Varric opened the door, letting Solas in before following and closing the door behind him.

"Each clan is different. Some Keepers marry and have children, others are forbidden entirely from coupling. It seems Ghanima's clan is one such clan." Lifting the two traveling bags with ease, Solas placed one staff in the holster on his back, the other he carried in hand. "From that short conversation it appears Ghani wants children. That would account for her grief on the subject."

"I'll leave that topic alone. That's for you to discuss. I prefer the smiling, happy, calm Ghani, not what we just saw. She's usually so easy going when she drinks." Varric sat on the edge of the bed, removing his boots. "No more songs about sex or related things when we stop at taverns."

Smiling gently before leaving, "it's not the song that bothered her; it was the questioning. Goodnight, Varric." Solas slipped out the door before waiting for a response and made his way downstairs to the door. The bard had moved onto a different song, a quieter one about the Hero of Fereldan and Alistair disappearing from their wedding party before it had ended. It made him chuckle; he had visited Denerim some years ago and seen the wedding and celebrations in his dreams. The song wasn't nearly as accurate, but still amusing nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

Solas found Ghanima sitting on the griffin statue in the center of the village, looking more exhausted than now. She seemed not to be paying attention to anyone or anything around her; instead, she appeared lost in thought or memories.

"Are you well, Ghani?" Solas kept his voice calm, quiet, but the concern was there.

"You don't need to worry. I'm sorry for have ruining an otherwise cheerful evening. I don't know what came over me." She didn't look at him as she climbed down, moving with the ease and grace one would find among rogues and not mages.

"The fault was not yours. We should not have pried." He handed her bag and staff to her, a kind smile on his face. "It was not our business."

"What's done is done, I guess." Looking up at him, her topaz blue eyes darker with her exhaustion. "How about we put some distance between us and the village? I'm tired of having so many walls around me." Without waiting for his reply Ghanima started walking away at a brisk speed. Her need to be away from this place stayed his tongue as he followed after her.

The walked in comfortable silence for nearly an hour, looking for a suitable place to rest for the night. Wolves, wild dogs, bandits, and a host of other unpleasant creatures roamed the area, and neither of them wanted to deal with them. Far from the village and the surrounding farms they set up camp in one of the many ruins dotting the area. Solas set up the wards and protection spells as Ghanima put their tent up and got a fire going.

"It feels like rain will come before dawn." Solas sat down in front of the tent, watching Ghanima set up a modest fire.

"I noticed that earlier. Hence why I set up the tent on the raised ground", she waved a hand at the stone flooring. "Hopefully it won't be too heavy. The bedroll is on top of a few stones I stacked together while you built up the wards. Any chance you know a few that will keep us dry?"

"Sadly, I don't know of any such wards. Come, sit with me. You've had a long day."

Ghanima added another log to the fire before moving to sit beside him. "It most certainly has been a long day, no doubt about that. Honestly speaking, I'm not looking forward to returning to Skyhold anytime soon. I miss the smell of the earth, the way the wind blows through the trees, and the sound of birdsong. We don't have enough of that back at Skyhold." She leaned against him, breathing in deeply as she relaxed. "Plus, when you're out here with me there really is not immediate reason for returning other than responsibilities." Ghanima smiled softly, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I quite agree with you on all points," he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her. Tonight she smelled of wood smoke, lavender, and the smell that is just her. "Perhaps we can delay our return a few days more?"

"I'm fairly certain Leliana would send one of her agents after us before that happens. We sent off a crow to her as soon as the meeting was done, a small scroll attached to its food with the results of the talks. She knows there is no legitimate reason for a delayed return." Ghanima sighed deeply, sinking against Solas. "Plus she'll find us. She has her ways."

Solas merely smiled, listening as Ghanima trailed on as she does when tired. A funny habit seen in children, not a woman of 35 Summers. A few of their companions may find it annoying, but to him it's endearing. "She does, but we may be able to thwart her efforts? Two mages with experience in hiding and covering their tracks may be a bit of a challenge, even for her."

"If you can do that please do so. I just don't want to go back yet. That place always feels like it's flooded with Orlesians. If I return too soon I may burn their masks and ridiculous hats right off them." Neither of them could help but laugh. It was something Ghanima threatened behind closed doors. Thankfully Josephine has seen the wisdom of keeping them far from Ghanima. Introductions are as far as they get with her before the Ambassador leads them away.

"You have easily fooled everyone into believing you can handle them with ease and grace, ma'vhenan."

"The gift of being a Keeper. I started training when I was only four Summers. It comes as naturally as breathing." Her speech was slowing down, her voice softening. He could feel her resting her entire weight against him now. "I believe I may have had too much to drink."

Supporting her as he rose from the ground, Solas easily lifted the smaller woman in his arms. "No, you've done too much for one day. The mead simply made it easier to drift away." She was asleep before he even placed her on the bedroll, softened from beneath with leaves and various other plants she found. The tent was rich with the scent of it. Shaking her awake gently, "lethallan, wake up. We need to remove your clothing before you fall asleep. You won't be needing it with the protection I've set up around us."

With effort she sat up, eyes barely open as she aided him in removing her clothing piece by piece. The buckles on her clothing felt unusually difficult tonight, and her efforts brought only a smile to Solas's face. She hardly noticed, too focused on trying not to fall back to sleep. Finally stripped down to just her smalls, her breasts small enough she require no breast band, "do you have a spare shirt with you? I like sleeping in them."

"I do, but you can wear what I have on. It's already warm." Easing out of it, he slipped his shirt over Ghanima before helping her slip under the blanket, tucking it around her. He kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her short red hair, "goodnight, ma'vhenan." All she managed was a mumble before drifting away into the Fade. "I'll join you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Ghanima woke to the sound of heavy rain, and silently thanked the Creators for the waterproofed canvas tent. She lay in total darkness, the flaps of the tent closed, the fire outside wiped out by the rain. Solas lay on his back beside her, one arm behind his head, the other holding her close. She gently raised herself, careful not to wake him as she moved off the cot. The alcohol's effect on her bladder was almost painful, making it difficult to move quietly enough not to wake Solas. Removing his shirt and her smalls so as not to soak them in the rain she then exited the tent to find a more private spot to relieve herself.

The rain felt wonderful. She could feel the events of the day washing off and away. The water was warm, filled with the feeling of the Redcliffe Summer. Her bladder now emptied on the far end of the ruins they were camped in she made her way back, moving slowly and simply enjoying the song the rain made as it fell onto the ground, the trees, the stones, and her body. Not caring about the late hour, nor the darkness, she lay on the floor of the ruins near their tent, eyes closed, and let everything from the day go. From dealing with nobles to prying questions, she released it all and smiled. Ghanima felt cleaner now than she did after any bath provided by Skyhold. Yes, the hot baths were wonderful, but they didn't provide the intense relaxation Summer rains brought.

She heard footsteps coming from nearby. Light, careful, but not so much as to hide. Standing quickly Ghanima turned toward the sound, and saw Solas coming towards her.

"I noticed your absence, and the clothing left behind. It seems I'm not the only one who felt the call of the rain." His tone was playful, calm, and she could feel the smile in his words.

"It was so much the call of the rain as it was the call of nature. This was just a nice…side benefit." She set free a single small orb of light, and saw Solas, too, was lacking all his clothes.

"Ah, yes. It appears our drinking had the same mutual effect on us both." He chuckled as he approached, stopping just close enough to admire her wet and naked flesh as much as she did his. "A nice rain shower after such a day as what you had must feel quite pleasing." His eyes moved over her face and downward, pausing and there, making his smile more lustful.

Had it been anyone else who saw her without her clothes on she wouldn't react with more than a warning shot using her magic to send them on their way. Under Solas's gaze, however, it was entirely different. "The warm water is welcomed. The baths are nice, but rain is an experience. It makes me feel like I'm home." Ghanima turned from him and made her way down the small set of steps until she was on the wet earth.

She was thankful for the darkness now more than ever as she felt her skin warm. Were there any light present he would see her several shades darker than usual. He made her feel like a young woman instead of 34 Summers. She enjoyed the admiration, the way her heart would race inside her chest, the butterflies working hard to escape from within her, and how beautiful he made her feel.

"It also makes you act a bit more youthful, I see." His tone was as playful as she felt. "Do you often act this way when with your clan?"

She could hear him getting closer, "sadly, no. I have to set an example, and a grown woman dancing in the rain without her clothes on, curling her toes in the mud, is not behavior to be encouraged." Ghanima breathed in deeply, stretching her arms above her as she dug her toes into the grass and mud. "It's one of the many things I've come to enjoy about not being with them." Bringing her arms down to her sides she continued walking, kicking up the water from the small puddles around her. "If my Keeper ever saw me like this I would receive a very long lecture, made to feel guilty, and would likely require an escort every time it rained." Ghanima giggled, "and I wouldn't feel guilty about it at all."

"I have heard so many stories about clans performing various rituals and dances while naked in the rain. Your clan seems more conservative than most." He was closer now.

"There are a few like that, and we have encountered them. My Keeper told me my birth clan was as such. I don't remember much of them. I was traded to Keeper when I was only four summers. What I do remember is the ocean."

He rested his hands on her shoulders from behind, kissing the top of her head. "Your birth clan?"

Ghanima pulled away just enough before turning around to look at him. "I was born to another, a clan that lived near the ocean. My birth clan and the Lavellan clan encountered each other when I was four summers young. The timing was good, as though the Creators had set it up as such." She walked towards one of the nearby trees, "I had started to show magic skills, and a much younger age than anyone could ever expect. It frightened them, especially so because they had a Keeper and a First. My Keeper told me that had they not shown up and traded when they did it was likely I would have been abandoned to the elements. I was a danger to everyone." Ghanima turned, leaning her back on the wet bark of the tree. "The Lavellan clan had no First, and being so young the trade would be less stressful on everyone. In exchange my birth clan received a few new members to add to their numbers. New blood and some such."

"I see. So many traded for a single child. The very fact you showed magical abilities while still so young speaks volumes. It may explain much about you." Solas moved closer, "it is quite rare for one so young to have such abilities." He reached out and cupped her face his hands. "The timing couldn't have been more perfect. In fact," his lips brushed over own, "it appears you are meant for great things." He kissed her gently, his lips kind, soft. Solas lingered a moment before he pulled away. "Fate favors you, ma'vhenan. You have survived and thrived where others have failed and fallen. For that I am thankful, and impressed." He kissed her again, his hands sliding down over her neck, his thumbs pushing her face gently up.

Ghanima's arms wrapped around him, her hands moving up to rest on his shoulder-blades. She pulled teased his lips with her tongue as she pulled him closer to her, the heat of her body reaching out to him. His tongue met her own, calm at first, testing the waters, before he pressed forward. She pulled back, her lips not even a breath way, "if nothing else, I'm more thankful for having met you than anything else. For that alone I must thank Fate." She ran the tip of her tongue over his lips and pulled away again before he could capture her mouth. "Is Fate a spirit or something more? I feel I ought to make an offering of thanks." She could feel his smile when she kissed him again.

"There is such a spirit, ma'vhenan, but I they are elusive. Much as you have been this night." Without waiting for a response he pressed his mouth to hers, meeting her need with his hunger.


	5. Chapter 5

Ghanima sighed into the kiss, surrendering herself. Her arms tightened around him, her nails digging into his back. She could feel his erection between them, hard and full. Without hesitation she moved her hips against him, teasing him with the friction.

He shuddered, and pulled away from the kiss. Without warning he bent and lifted her up, her knees hooked over his arms. She moved her arms up to his shoulders, wrapping them around him. Solas raised her just out of reach of his length. He bit into her neck, just shy of breaking the skin. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she cried out. A soft growl came from within him from the pain of her breaking the skin. The careful control she held onto during the day was lost now, given over to him.

Her heat pulsed with desire and lust as he kissed his way up her neck to her ear. He ran his tongue over the edge up to the tip before nipping it sharply. "Will you make that offering tonight?" His breath hot, voice husky with carnal need. "Tell me, ma'vhenan, will you surrender yourself as offering this night?"

She couldn't manage the words, only a whimper. He held her tight, preventing her from moving her hips, his strength holding her legs apart.

"Tell me. What do you have to offer as thanks?" He bit her earlobe, tugging gently. His mouth moved along he jaw, his lips gentle and soft, pausing just over her own. "Tell me."

"I offer us." Her lips brushed his with the words, "I offer us this night." She pressed her lips hard against him, their tongues meeting. One of her hands moved over the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Slowly he lowered her onto him, sliding into her slick heat. Pulling his mouth just a breath away, "your offering is accepted."

He moved into her one torturously slow inch after inch before pulling back, then deeper, repeating it until she could take him fully. Her body flush against him, her back hard against the tree, she could do nothing but hold onto him. "Faster." Her voice barely above a whisper, "I need you faster."

His mouth against her ear, he stopped, his length held deep inside her. "Let yourself go. Forget everything and live now." He pulled back even more slowly, "allow your control to be washed away this night."

Ghanima dug her nails into him, eliciting another growl from him. "Solas, I…"

He cut her off. "Release yourself. Only then will the offering be true." He withdrew completely now.

The sudden absence brought her just enough clarity to realize what he asked, no, demanded of her. "I…I can't."

"Do it or your offering isn't true." His voice was quiet, but laced with his own need of her.

"Solas, please!" She felt herself near tears with fear of letting that control go. Fearing what may happen.

"Trust yourself, trust me. Fate would not have brought you hear if you weren't meant to be." He nibbled along the edge of her ear.

"I'll try."

Without warning he thrust himself into her, deep and hard. "Do not try. Just do it." His voice harsh with demand, "you do not need to try." He pulled back and thrust in again, rotating his hips just enough to hit that spot within her.

Ghanima cried out, "Solas!"

"Now. Let. It. Go." Each word punctuated with him pressing so fast into her she bounced against the tree.

Crying out again she stopped focusing, stopped thinking about anything but the feeling of completion with him. So many times when making love she had to bring her mind back to the fore to prevent damaging things around her, from hurting anyone. She could feel the power building up inside her as he moved, faster and faster, grunting as he worked her. The heat was building quickly inside her, coiling tighter and tighter.

"I'm almost there. Yes, right there. Oh, don't stop!" She wasn't sure if it was tears or rain on her face. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming, and Solas followed through with her demands. "Oh…" Her toes curled hard, the familiar tingling of that peak move from her toes to her core. The electricity move over her, the familiar blue and purple passing over her body.

Had her eyes been open she would have seen the wicked smile on Solas's face. The pride of being able to bring her to the peak of her carnal pleasure so quickly was all over his face as he watched the power moving over her body. Now would be the time she usually held back, demanding he pause a moment in their lovemaking for her to bring her power back into control. He rotated his hips again, hitting that spot even more firmly. He saw the tears on her face, so familiar when he did things just right, her emotions and need mixing perfectly.

Her nails dug into his flesh, dragging over the rain softened skin as the tightened coil sprung loose. "Solas!"

It was all the warning he had to close his eyes. The lightning burst free of her, over and around them. He kept going, kept pushing her, keeping her at on the crest of the wave. She pulsed around him tightly, teasing away his control to hold back. He would have reach that point again this night before he found his own.

Ghanima gave herself over, released and relieved, as she felt the power move over and out of her. Now she understood what he meant all those many times they made love. She understood now the truth of the warnings she heard so often from her Keeper. Now she didn't care. It was perfect, beautiful, and wanted.

The thunder was monstrous, but their use of lightning made them deaf to it. Redcliffe Village, on the other hand, would not be so lucky. Ghanima gave up the control completely now, and the music of the storm move out from her. Solas smiled, witnessing the beauty of Ghanima's pleasure, knowing full well there would be talk of an unexpected storm. The storm of her climax was the most beautiful song Solas had heard in many years.

She reached the high peak again, the lightning grew in intensity around them, moving outwards, further and further. The sounds she made, the feeling of her body around and against him, it tested Solas's own control. He could feel is own release growing quickly.

"Solas, yes! YES! Oh…"

He could feel the blood running down his neck and back as her nails dug in deeper. The pain drove his climax closer, and he growled with the effort to hold back. Her legs shook in his arms as they tried pulling close with the intensity of her third climax hitting her.

It him to fast, too hard, and he leaned back as he thrust in deep and held there, spilling himself inside her. "Ghanima," was all he managed through clenched teeth before throwing his head back and releasing his own power. Ice mixed with lightning, covering their hot flesh and melting quickly, cover the tree and ground around them, shattering under the lightning strikes.

Slowly they came down from their high, coated in sweat, melting ice, and water. Shallow fast breathing smoothed as they calmed. Solas's arms shook, his body hardly able to hold Ghanima up now. He carefully pulled himself free of her and lowered her down one leg at a time, keeping their bodies pressed together for mutual support. Her arms slowly lowered, her nails slowly dragging down his chest, making him twitch and shiver.

"Your release is beautiful," was all he managed before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for that," her voice was weak, barely above a whisper. Ghanima wrapped her arms around his waist.

"For what?" He kissed down her nose, pausing over her lips.

"For showing me what true release it, for the most intense orgasms I have ever experienced. Thank you for tonight."

He smiled against her lips, "no. You need not thank me. This is love, this is us. There is no need for thanks." He kissed her softly, lingering long before pulling away. "You may thank me for this instead." With care he pulled her away from the tree, her legs hardly able to hold her weight, his own in much the same condition. Lowering himself he lifted her, her legs over own arm, her back over the other. She leaned into him instinctively, head resting on his chest. With careful steps he slowly walked to their tent. Once within he lowered her to the ground, helping her stand.

Barely conscious enough to remain upright, she simply held onto him as he worked a towel over her from her rain soaked hair, over her face, and down her body. His touch was soft, kind, as he dried her off, wiping her free of the mud, leaves, and rain. With a cold wet cloth he very softly cleaned his escaping spill from between her legs. Once finished her guided her to their bedroll and tucked her in.

"Thank you." It was all she managed before slipping away into the Fade, a soft and tired smile on her face.

"Of course, ma'vhenan." Doing much the same for himself he crawled in beside her and joined her in the Fade.


End file.
